Ryou Shirogane
Ryou Shirogane :Ryou Shirogane (alternately, Ryo Shirogane) is the genius scientist in charge of the Mew Project. Ryou's father was the scientist who originally started the Mew project research, but once he died, Ryou took over the project himself and created the Mews in the main series. He is only 15 years old (16 in some dubs) and enjoys teasing Ichigo. He has the unique ability to transform into a cat, as he had tested the project on himself initially but did not become a full Mew. Personality :Ryou is a stubborn and sarcastic individual. He is highly intelligent (stated by his father in a flashback to have a genius-level IQ at the age of 10) and has the sharp wit to go along with it. There are many times when he comes off as cocky or just plain rude. He is very headstrong as well, but does have his moments where he appears to be supportive of and encouraging towards the Mews. Appearance :Ryou has short, spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He is quite tall and tends to wear clothes that show off his slightly muscular arms. Ryou is the only male character to have a Mew Mark (due to the way he injected himself with animal DNA) and it is located on the right side of his neck. He always wears clothes with high collars (or alternatively, a choker) to hide this mark. Alto :Because Ryou used himself as the first test subject for the Mew project, he has the ability to transform into a cat form named Alto. Ryou has only really ever been in his cat form to help Ichigo, and if he stays as Alto for more than ten minutes or so, he'll be stuck a cat forever. Appearance :When in his cat form, Ryou has medium grey fur and big blue eyes. He appears to be on the smaller side for a cat and always wears a green kerchief, tied around his neck. 2020 Re-Turn This section may have spoilers for the new manga chapters. As it is still being published, this section will not be complete for a little while and will be constantly edited. Statements with a question mark may be subject to fact-checking or were posted with uncertainty. Role :(To be determined). Appearance :Ryou's appearance is not all that different than in the original series. It appears that he is still at Café Mew Mew, and he is seen donning the new standard male uniform of a white, long sleeved, collared shirt, dark vest, bow tie, and slacks. Fanfics Another: Tokyo Mew Mew :In Whiteweaver's fanfiction, Ryou has become the main coordinator of Tokyo Mew Mew, and, as such, has become more mature and empathetic over the years, although he is not averse to speaking honestly and being prone to teasing. His hair has lengthened, and he wears it in a low ponytail, and has exchanged his casuals for something similar to a bartender's uniform. He is still in love with Ichigo. Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced :In the fanfic, it's been two years since the end of the Mew project. Ryou still lives in/runs the café, but as the Mews are away, he creates the Replacement Mew Team . He later on reveals he's been quite worried about the Mews, and that he fears they have grown to hate him, also revealing he'd been mulling over creating more Mews to give the originals a break. :It's shown that Ryou worries about the girls so much and regrets his decisions that he begins working on a way to cleanse them of their Mew DNA, going so far as to employ his old school friend Teru to aid him in his work. He eventually creates a DNA Cleansing machine that proves to be pivotal in defeating Shinichi in the final fight. Name Changes Ryou *'Mew Mew Power -' Elliot Grant *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) -' Alban Monas *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) - '''Ryan Shirogane *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) -''' Leng BaiJin *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -' Ling BaakGam *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) -' Jae-hee Gang *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -' Rayou Shirogane *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) - '''Elliot Grant *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -''' Ryan Shirogane Alto *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Art *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -' Art *'Mew Mew Power (French) -' Alex *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Art *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว/Tokyo Mew Mew (Thai) '- Al *'''Družina Mjau - Mjau/Mjau - Mjau Tokio (Serbian) - '''Art Gallery Pic.png PicAlto.png|Ryou as Alto derpR.png Mew-mew-power-elliote-wesley-big.jpg Ryou 1.jpg Ryou 3.jpg|Ryou in his suit Ryou 2 (Young).jpg|Young Ryou Ryou Saving Ichigo.jpg|Ryou saving Ichigo Ryou Profile Icon.jpg Ryou 2020 Re-Turn.png|As he appears in 2020 Re-Turn Category:Males Category:Canon Articles Category:Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Heroes